Talk:ShadowClan
Style Concerns * Needs introduction that's not under spoiler tags, and isn't in a section so it's above the TOC. *Territory sections need to be separated out. *Clan History needs to be completed, organized by book, using Merge-tags as needed. Fixed so its organized, but now history needs to be completed - fill in the Coming Soons *Into the Wild Clan history needs to be shortened some, and be less re-telling and more summarizing. *All the AVoS sections need to be written. *''Tigerheart's Shadow'' needs to be written. *''Bramblestar's Storm'' needs to be written. *''Path of Stars'' needs to be written. Siggy? Like, who left the previece message? Blackstar78 23:55, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Concerns lists are never signed. They're usually made by the Leader of the project or projects the article is associated with. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 01:09, 24 July 2008 (UTC) When it said two Shadowclan warriors died in Starlight they might have been Snowturft and Shertail. It's possible, but there's not enough proof to put it on their articles [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 19:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Leaders After Brindlestar, Lilystar and Blizzardstar should be there. And after Flowerstem, Ripplestar and Yellowstar should be there. These are all from Code of the Clans. Thanks!Orangelight 07:18, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Another Leader? Would it be appropriate to list Marshstar as the leader following Ripplestar? Marshscar was the ShadowClan deputy when Ripplestar died in Code of the Clans so it would make sense that he was the next leader. Rockpelt 17:05, August 12, 2010 (UTC)RockpeltRockpelt 17:05, August 12, 2010 (UTC) (sorry about the two messages) The picture?.... The picture...it Sunstirke...with DOTS on her.... Maple♥poolSchool? Pfft. SUMMERTIME! 23:50, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Medicine Cat Should Flametail be listed as one of the medicine cats? He was given his name, but Littlecloud was still alive when he died, so he never received the whole rank. Also, on the RiverClan page, Willowshine isn't listed. 06:32, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Both Willowshine and Flametail were apprentices, so they never received their full rank. Therefore, no, they should not be listed. Maybe we should have a subsection for Medicine Cat Apprentices as well. 06:35, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ShadowClaM Should a Trivia be added saying their have been called ShadowClam numerous times? If you can provide cites for the times then yes, it could probably be added. 07:27 Sun May 19 Um, maybe in the ShadowClan character section they could put Tigerstar (AVoS) instead of Tigerstar Tigerstar cuz I'm getting confused.~~Cattown0w0~~ Tigerstar and Tigerstar? The names tend to be confusing, when I first saw two Tigerstars on the wiki, I coulden't tell the difference. If I'm on the character overveiw, I don't even see a difference in the names, it's just Tigerstar with Tigerstar right under it. I also had no idea what AVoS or TPB meant at the time. I think it would be better to just label them as Tigerstar I and Tigerstar II. Animallover43000 (talk) 01:30, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Tigerstar AVOS is Tigerheart. His page is listed as AVOS because of his status created in A Vision of Shadows. Tigerstar TPB is Tigerclaw. His page is listed as TPB meaning The Prophecy Begins because his status was earned in the series. That kind of listing is the same for other cats who have the same name, but are their own individual cat, such as Owlstar (SotC) and Owlstar (CotC). 01:36, November 15, 2019 (UTC)